polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Chinaball
|nativename = : 中华人民共和国球 Zhōnghuá Rénmín Gònghéguóqiú |image = PRChinaball.png |imagewidth = |caption = 台湾是我的一部分!!!!!! 还有香港和澳门!!! (TAIWAN IS A PART OF ME!!!!!! Also Hong Kong and Macau!!) |reality = People's Republic of China |government = The Great People's Huangdi (Emperor) Xi Jinping Socialism With Chinese Characteristics |capital = Beijingball |affiliation = BRICS SCOball UNball |personality = Collectivist, Responsible, Anti-Individualism, Anti-Democracy, Modest, Secretive, Loves family, Industrious, Workaholic, Militaristic, Nationalistic, Hive Mind, more awesome than Russia, Capitalist, likes to close his eyes and relax, Imperialistic (like my father), Anti-Homosex |language = Chinese languages |religion = Atheism Sheninist Religions Buddhism Christianity Islam |military = |friends = Russiaball Pakistanball Brazilball South Africaball Kazakhbrick Iranball Syriaball Venezuelaball Cambodiaball Myanmarball Tringapore North Koreaball Fijiball Philippinesball (sometimes) SCOball South Koreaball (sometimes) Macauball Serbiaball Falun Gong Remover Cubaball Laosball Sudanball Zimbabweball Kyrgyzstanball Tajikistanball Uzbekistanball Turkmenistanball Tanzaniaball |enemies = Japanball Hong Kongball Taiwanball Tibetball Uyghurball Inner Mongoliaball UKball Portugalball Vietnamball Faceblock Indiaball Siberiaball Israelcube EUball (they blocked us from showing Eurovision!) Albaniaball (NO TATTOOS!!!) Irelandball (REMOVE HOMOSEX PERFORMANCE!!!) USAball (Into trade war, sometimes) Philippinesball (sometimes) TERRORIST PIGS!!! ISISball Al-Qaedaball Talibanball Formerly: Republic of Chinaball Empire of Japanball Soviet Unionball |likes = Clay disputes, No individuality, poking others, especially with his communism stick, Insectoid Hive Mentality, Panchen Erdeni, Arena of Valor, Dota, Giant Pandas, cuisine, Shared bike, Ping-Pong, Peking Duck, Tank over Tiananmen Square, Great Wall, Great Fire Wall, C-pop (Is Mandopop) "Chinese Style Socialism", Huawei, QQ and Wechat, Panda Diplomacy, Mao Zedong, +1s, rowing, red clothes, rice, Panda Mascots, censorship, Kichiku and ACG, Manhua, Bilibili, Martial Arts Movies, Basketball, Football/Soccer, Douyin and Kuaishou App, Badminton, Jackie Chan, Didi Chuxing, Bruce Lee, Cute Pandas, Jet Li, CCTV (both meanings), exotic delicacies, TaoBao, Motherf**king Gentlemen, nine-dotted line, making cheap stuff, air pollution, Baby Pandas, junk food, controlling ICAAN(American Internet), Taikonauts, CAPITALISM, destroying European football High Speed Rail |hates = Individualism, Animu Nazis, Opium, separatism, protests, corruption, Falun Gong, Instarring THAAD, Puns, Lung Cancer, being called "ching chong" by other people, Dalai Lama, Mentions of Tiannamen Square Massacre, Crazy fat kid who is throwing nukes around , Rick and Morty fans |founded = 1/1/1912 - Present ( As ROC ), 10/1/1949 (As PRC) |ended = |predecessor = Republic of Chinaball The Soviet Zoneball |onlysuccessor = |bork = 哎呀 哎呀 / 唉呀 唉呀 (Aiya Aiya), 那个 那个 (neige neige) |food = Cats and dogs, Dim Sum, Rice, Mantou, Noodle |intospace = 可以！当然可以！ (Yes! Of course!) Chinese space program |status = Getting worried about the space station crash |notes = TAIWAN WILL BE INVADED BY ME ONE DAY. Very very soon. |type = Sinitic |onlypredecessor = Republic of Chinaball |predicon = Taiwan}} Chinaball, officially known as the People's Republic of Chinaball (中国球 / 中华人民共和国球), prefers calling himself Zhongguoqiu), or PRCball is a unitary sovereign state in East Asia. He is bordered by Mongoliaball and Russiaball to the North, Bhutanball, Indiaball, Laosball, Myanmarball, NepalRawr, and Vietnamball to the South, North Koreaball to the East, and Afghanistanball, Kazakhbrick, Kyrgyzstanball, Pakistanball to the West (The most neighbors out of every other country). The country is divided into 33 divisions, 22 being provinces (Not including Taiwanball), 5 being autonomous regions like Tibetball, 4 being municipalities such as Shanghaiball, and 2 being special administrative regions, Hong Kongball and Macauball. That gives him a total area of 9,600,000 square kilometers, making him the 3rd or 4th largest country in the world. With about 1.379 billion inhabitants as of 2016, he is the most populous country in BRICS, SCO, and the world. Chinaball, nearing the ability to become a world superpower, is a member of the G20, BRICS, SCO, and a part of the big five in the United Nations security council China is often seen as a new rival to USAball as he is a hard working country with the 3rd strongest military in the world behind Russia. Due to USAball's declining influence, some people have predicted that Chinaball could become the next sole superpower on the world stage. His national day is October 1st. History Ancient Chinaball Centuries ago, China used to be a land full of nomadic 1balls. These tribes were sworn enemies who all had the goal of creating one Chinese empire, as well as bureaucratic and military reforms and consolidation. As many dynasties such as Xiaball, Mingball, and Jinball had come and go, with China becoming whole and breaking up repeatedly. Eventually it all ended when one kingdom was able to defeat the rest of the smaller Chinese kingdoms, Qinball. ImperChinaball Then Qinball beat all the warring states and unified China. He anschlussed clay from Baiyueball and Xiongnuball. To keep Chinaball safe from Mongols, he built the Great Wall. Qinball also tried to anschluss Vietnamball. Then there were some civil wars until Yuanball defeated Chinaball. They anschlussed so much clay that they collapsed and Mingball alised. He was stronk and made the ships that destroyed the filthy Portugal navy. But in 1644 those Manchuballs conquered China. During XIX century, UKball was colonizing. He wanted Asian colonies, so he sold opium to China. Qingball tried to end the trades, but started the Opium Wars, which ended with British victory and the rest of British Hong Kongball. Portugalball fought Qingball and take Macauball away from Qingball. Other imperial powers did the same too and occupied different part of Qingball's coastal clay. Then, there was the Taiping rebellion, which was one of the deadliest conflicts in history. After, the Japanese Empireball invaded China, Korea and Taiwan. Qingball realized that he was no longer a great empire, due to a weakness of its rulers. He collapsed, and Nationalist China took control. The Chinese had ended its imperial rule and dynasties. Modern Chinaball Nationalist China was the first republic, only to fear with Communist Chinaball inspired by the beliefs of Soviet Unionball. The Chinese Civil War got started between the Communists and the Nationalists. Then the Japanese became allies of Naziball and invaded China in the name of their God-Emperor. They massacled Nankingball. So the Nationalists and the Communists carried for remove after being raped Japanese Empireball from China, before it split into a bunch of Warlord cliques. After WWII when Japanball was defeated the communists "exiled" the nationalists into Taiwanball (they actually fled). He also owned the computer technology company Lenovo, and maybe even Acer (founded in Taiwanball). He also had many cal companies such as JAC, Chang'an, Chely, FAW and BYD but they never made it to USAball. Influenced by Confucianismball, Chinaball often try her best to respect and protect ethnic minority's cultures and solidarity, including Xinjiang, Tibet and so on, whose position even higher than Han-Chinese (otherwise known as oppression of Tibet and Xinjiang). But even so, there are still some ethnic minorities who want to be independent. He does not like the principles that have been offended by her, even to her sons. While defending the culture of ethnic minorities, Chinaball also pays great attention to the protection of Han culture (such as the Cultural Revolution). Just recently, Chinaball cerebrated the 70th anniversary of the end of World War II by showing off his awesome military. He has also won the bid for 2022 Winter Olympics and the 2015 Asia FIBA, which he also become the champion of it. He is also constructing the Spratly islands in the South China sea and it's being man made (even if its a disputed territory, and promised not to militirize them). Flag Colors Stereotypes In Polandball, China's speech sometimes has "R"s and "L" s swapped to make fun at how all Asians supposedly speak, although in reality the majority of Chinese, while the Japanese, who's language has the R'' sound but does not contain the ''L sound (In Korea, this is similar but vice versa) . In Japanese, there are man loan words from othe languages, for example the word “lamp”; however, in these loan words, the “l” sound is usually pronounced as a “r” sound. Hence in Japanese, “lamp” is "rampo". This lead to the misconception in the west that Asians tend to mix up the the two letters. On the contrary, in most Chinese languages, there are fewer loan words. Moreover, in Mandarin, the most widely spoken Chinese language, there are distinct “r” sound and “l” sound. Notheless, the general poor clarity of the Chinese when they speak in English does contribute to the misconception. Yet another common stereotype is the "Chinese Eyes." This is often represented by either drawing Chinaball's eyes as slanted lines, or narrowed almond-shaped eyes. Relationships China claims to preserve diplomatic independence and neutrality, and therefore doesn't align itself with any other powers. Still, he constantly takes sides and has better relationship with some countries (ex. his current buddies Russiaball and Pakistanball) than with others, with accumulating global influences. He bullies Vietnamball, Philippinesball, and many more South East Asians because basically his friend Sovietball died of liver cancer in 1991. 朋友 (Friends) (Péng You) * Russiaball - My best friend. Also a member of BRICS and arry against dumb capitalist pigs. xixi. Former USSR. * Sovietball - He let my born and beat evil Nazi,but he been bad after Stalin died,but I still should thanks him and miss him . Mao liked Stalin so when Kruschev blamings Stalin he got angry.Just never come back please. * Ba'athist Iraqball - Former comrade. * Afghanistanball - We sold weapons to them along with USAball during the Soviet-Afghan war to fight that treachelous Soviet threat. However, I may want to reconsider... * African Unionball - Place for good investment! Also buys my weapons * Australiaball - He sells us minerals! Also many of me living on his clay. * Bangladeshball - Anothel ally against curry. He loves our submarines! * Brazilball - Fellow BRICS member although I hate Hue. * Bruneiball - One of your kebab friends who gib us oil. Their sultan was buried in our glorious clay. * Canadaball - He sell me Alberta oil! He also loves pandas! * Cambodiaball - We herped them fight against Phở! * Cubaball - Socialist comrade in the Caribean why yuo not of free market? * Czechball - Best European country which loves China and wants to cooperate with our great socialist country. * Egyptball - Buys my weapons and hates tea for stealing his treasures. * Gambiaball - Withdrew recognition of Taiwanball. * Indonesiaball - They're fond of our products. 谢谢 * Iowaball - He gives me beef, pork and other farming related things. Our president lived there to learn about how they farm. Their governor is now of ambassador to our clay * Iranball - Trading partners. I give him Weapons but he hates everyone in UNball's council including USAball except me XIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXI * Kebabs- Third world dictatorships like me comlade! Also gib oil. * Laosball- Communist ally! Little friend in Southeast Asia. * Macauball - Although he is a SAR like Hong Kong, I like him much more than his rebellious brother, who can't shut up about freedom and democracy. He is such a wimp good child. So I can control him easily xixi. Also I like to squander my huge money in his casinos. It's very great to corruption kill time xixixixixixi. * Malaysiaball - Our ancestors had been friends since the biggining of time. Loves made in China. Best kebab friend and ally against adobo plox. (Nansha Islands is mine! gib back!) WE WILL ANSCHLUSS PINOY!!! * Mauritiusball - Both him and I hate Tea for taking our clay! * Myanmarball- enjoy good military relations, but remove immigrants. Stay away from Kokangball!' '''I also Support you on the Rohingya. * Neimengguball - He is very stable, unlike some people. Separatists here are too few that they don't exist at all. * New Zealandball - Great trading partners! Many Chinese come educate and visit here! And gib Fonterra! * Pakistanball - Arry against curry. We sell him weapons and gib aid. But now he is getting a bit out of hand. SHUT UP AND OBEY ME! * Romaniaball- Trading partners. We give toys, they food (especially dogs). * Serbiaball- Is of good fliend * South Africaball - Fellow BRICS member. Gib minerals. * Thailandball - Their former prime minister is of Chinese descent. xixixi. No pro-China and bought submarine from me. * Tringapore - Majority of their popuration is Chinese. Also, rich Chinese businessman do business there. Potential SAR xixixi. arso says rah.. * Venezuelaball - I sell him weapons! gib oil.2 * Xinjiangball - My poor son that get schizophrenia. Don't worry, I will try my best to save you. He is a grateful and faithful kid when he is in the bright side. When he is on the separatist side though, he tends to threaten me and make relations with those terrorists... * Xizangball - Come on, we are a family! The whole Huaxia nation! What seemr to be the problem? Every minorities' position of me is higher than the Han people. Do you need me to do something for you? Of course, in addition to independence. You all need my economy, and I need your resources. There is no need for us to be hostile to each other. Also, Xizangball you should listen to Panchen Erdeni but not Dalai Lama. 中立 (Neutral) * Argentinaball - I really don't know, fellow G20 member. We helped them fight against Tea! * ASEANcoin - I will anchluss the Nansha and Xisha islands, they are of grourious Zhongguo clay! Just trading partners. Even though I hate some of their people! xixixixixi! * Bhutanball - Just happy and authentic littre Buddhist kingdom. I won't hurt you. ''(India's puppet). But Dokram, Jakarrung, and Pasamrung of mine. Also Tibet cannot into country. * Germanyball - Wo of not knowings yuo, but you of likings our 啤酒! However, remember WW2! * Greeceball - Gib port! * Indiaball - Although I may not like you, you are in BRICS and SCO. A word of advice, Don't trust the fat Burger. * Mexicoball - Good trading partners. (Hi Amerika, I'm trading with your neighbor now! xixixixi) Remove burger, but remember Torreon Massacre. * Mongoliaball - Used to anchruss Zhong Guo in 1210, now he's irrerevant. STAY AWAY FROM NEI MONGOL AND NINGXIA!! STAY AWAY FROM OUR WALL!! * NepalRawr - Great trading partner. I help him since India blockade him. But share Himalaya and Everest plox. Also the good spot to attack India * North Koreaball - BFFs during Korean War, now annoying neighbour who wont shut up about nukes and capitalist pig-dogs. My definition of communism : Anything that can make me happy. North Korea: No this, no that no everything! So annoying I could anchuluss him! Used to be our best ally against Sushi. Now we have to remove his bank privileges! SHUT UP OR YOU WILL BE MY NEXT SAR!!! STUDID FAIRED PUPPET! * Philippinesball - Duterte best President! We of signings treaty and warm share of clay! Have funds with my investments. he reminds me of marcos somehow... SPOILERS: He actually is a rip off of Marcos... look at Mindanao! Martial Law! 1960's all over again! GIB SPRATLY ISLANDS! * Portugalball - Remove HUE! Took MY SON Macauball from me and only returned him in 1999. Still won't aporogise. * South Koreaball - Yuo were my vassal once Used to hate her for being capitalist but I realised she is a better trading partner, and a better Korea unlike her brother who mumbles about nukes. Now currently my best ally against Sushi! But please don't into THAAD! Hey! I told yuo nat to! Remove THAAD NAO Or Else! Great job of getting along with yuor brother, i of guess. If yuo want me to sign Peace Treaty, yuo must get rid of burger. No worry, is not like i will anchluss yuo. fingers crossed xixixixixixi * Spainball - She hates Tea for taking Gibraltarball like Hong Kongball, but give Cueta and Meriria to Morocco! * Ukraineball - He teaches wo how to build fancy big ships and planes. But otherwise don't talk a lot though. Also he is mad at my best friend Russiaball. * USAball - He sells our stuff! will invade us someday. But his president used to hate us but now we're cool. Stop calling us Ching Chong! '敌人' (Enemies) * Japanball - (AKA: THE UNHOLY NAZI R@PIST IMPERIUM OF ANIME) AIYA!!!! THE PSYCHOTIC ARCHENEMY OF THE HEAVENLY KINGDOM OF CHINA SINCE THE VERY BEGINNING OF TIME!!! REMEMBER NANKING MASSACRE AND COMFORT WOMEN!!! GREAT GLORIOUS CHINESE FIREWALL STRONK!!! REMOVE DECADENT NAZI ANIME, REMOVE KAWAII, REMOVE DEMONIC R@PIST HENTAI, REMOVE OTAKU, REMOVE WEEABOOS, REMOVE 4CHAN (ISN'T ACTUALLY BLOCKED), REMOVE XIAORIBENREN! REMOVE TENTACRE P0RN! FUCK RIBEN AND THEIR USE OF ANIME TO MAKE THEMSELVES SUPREME IN CYBERSPACE!!! SHINZO ABE IS THE EVIL REINCARNATE OF TOJO! KOREA AND CHINA UNITE AGAINST XIAORIBENREN GUIZI! WO OF ANSCHRUSSING YUO AND WIll SEE HOW OF IT FEERINGS TO BE ANSCHRUSSED!!! Although they of freak, we still of neutral. BUT STAY AWAY FROM GRORIOUS ZHONGGUO!!! REMOVE SUSHI!!!.. ''' dipshit. I'll nuke you too you idiot Peace talks plox? Also japanball just cheap shitty chinaball knockoff, stop stearing our curture.My high speed rail is better than yours! muahahaha xixixixi '''SO I CAN INTO REMOVINGS YOU! * Hong Kongball - Yuo are of mine! Shut the F**K up and be my puppet! I'm your new r@pist papa! Not the Stupid F**king Tea! Xixixixi No Election for yuo. No any political books about curse me! Big China stronk! But prease still continue to have milk powder. * Taiwanball - (AKA FAKE CHINA) "One China-Two systems" good for Taiwan. I am of thinkings about giving SARs so Umberalla Revorution will end. Comeback to me! Yuo are of mine! Amrarika weak China Stronk!AND YOU SHOULD STOP MAKE THE "逆统战"！ * ISISball - Aiya! Stay away from Xinjiang! ' OR WO WILL CRUSH YOU!, GO AWAY BEFORE YOU WILL ANSCHLUSS, CHINA WILL GROW RARGE AND WILL HIT YOUR TERRORITY AND THEN YOU CAN SAY GOODBYO TO LIFE XIXIXIXIXIXIXI!' * Israelcube - FREE PALESTINE YOU STUPID GAYIM!!! TOO BAD I COPIED YOUR IRON DOME SO I CAN INTO REMOVINGS YOU! *Some useless irrelevant jerks who don't recognise the grorious Zhongguo: ** eSwatiniball - South Aflica will soon anchruss yuo, xixixixixixi. ** Vatican Cityball - We are officially atheist! If you want to spread your rerigion, it must be reviewed by state-approved churches! Remove! But he has recently been more interested in communicating with me than Taiwanball. Taiwanball has no European friends any more. But if you work with him again, you will get a meeting with Mr. CRH380A. ** Marshall Islandsball - Another US puppet! ** Palauball ** Solomon Islandsball ** Belizeball ** Tuvaluball ** El Salvadorball ** Guatemalaball ** Haitiball - I hope you will soon recognise us after the aid we gib you during that earthquake! ** Nicaraguaball - We will soon open a canal that will rival Panama! Please recognise us soon! ** Paraguayball- Yuo cannot into rerevance XIXIXIXIXIXIXI!!! ** Saint Kitts and Nevisball- Beef jerky. ** Saint Luciaball ** Saint Vincent and the Grenadinesball ** Kiribatiball - recognizes Taiwanball, but not me!?! Remove palu sami!! I WILL ANSCHLUSS YUO AND HIT YOU WITH A TRAIN ! ** Nauruball - Russia ally that doesn't recognize me! * Talibanball - See ISIS. * Tibetball - Tibet is of China! Remove Darai Lama! Defend Panchen Erdeni! Tibet is also an inarienable part of the inviorabre territory of mine! Not rearry * UKball - GOVERNMENT WARNING, REMOVE OPIUM AFTER YOU SMOKE! OPIUM SMOKING IS DANGEROUS TO YOUR HEALTH! Burned down my precious gorld and lots of my clay and forced to pay huge amount of money!! stupid UK! 1840 WORST YEAR OF MY(Qingball's) LIFE!!!!!! ''' Took lots of treasures and art from us like they always do (most notably Greeceball and Egyptball). He took MY SON Hong Kongball from me for 150 years. 1842 DAMN IT!!!(also for Qingball) Still won't aporogise. Please Hong Kong isn't yuo anymore. '''JUST DON'T CARE HONG KONG'S THING AND BACK TO DRINK YOU'R TEA!!! But gib downton abbey and land rover. ALSO, yuo stole my TEA CULTURE!!!! CHINA TEA IS THE REAL TEA!!! NOT YUO ENGLISH RED FAKE TEA!!! AND CHINA TEA IS THE BEST TEA EVER!!!! * Uyghurball - My schizophrenic son, this is his another side. No independence for yuo! Xinjiang is an inalienable part of the inviolable territory of Zhōngguó! Xixixixixixi! * Vietnamball - Oh gosh Vietnamese monkeys yuor northern half is mine!!! I won 1979 not rearry and 1988! XIXI! Remove Phở! Xisha and Nasha is mine, in yuor face!!! GIN SPRATLY ISLANDS TOO! FAKE COMMIE! CHINA BEST COMMUNIST! * EUball - They blocked us from showing Eurovision in Zhongguo for censoring Albaniaball (REMOVE TATTOOS!!!) and Irelandball (REMOVE HOMOSEX DISPLAY!!!) controversial performances!!! Administrative divisions Most of them usually have the same personality as Chinaball and don't have a flag of their own, which explains why not many of them appear in the comics. Most of them do not have their own flags and emblem, They are usually expressed as this icon , but almost all Chinese cityballs have their own Logo. Some cityballs also have their flags, emblems and logos at the same time, like Guangzhouball. Provinces * Anhuiball * Fujianball ** ( Fuzhouball ** Xiamenball ** Putianball ** Longyanball) * Gansuball * Guangdongball ** ( Guangzhouball ** Shenzhenball ** Jieyangball ** Yunfuball ** Foshanball ** Chaozhouball ** Shantouball) * Guizhouball * Hainanball * Hebeiball ** ( Shijiazhuangball ** Tangshanball ** Zhangjiakouball) * Heilongjiangball ** ( Harbinball) * Henanball ** ( Kaifengball) * Hubeiball ** ( Wuhanball) * Hunanball * Jiangsuball ** ( Nanjingball ** Suzhouball ** Yangzhouball) * Jiangxiball ** ( Nanchangball ** Shangraoball) * Jilinball ** ( Yanbianball) * Liaoningball * Qinghaiball * Shaanxiball ** ( Xi'anball) * Shandongball ** ( Qingdaoball ** Weihaiball) * Shanxiball ** ( Taiyuanball) * Sichuanball * Yunnanball * Zhejiangball ** ( Hangzhouball ** Ningboball ** Wenzhouball) * Taiwanball Autonomous regions * Guangxiball ** ( Nanningball ** Guilinball ** Yulinball) * Inner Mongoliaball I'm best Mongolia ** ( Hohhotball ** Chifengball ** Hulunbuirball) * Ningxiaball ** ( Yinchuanball) * Xinjiangball ** ( Ürümqiball) * Tibetball ** ( Lhasaball ** Nyingchiball) Municipalities * Beijingball * Chongqingball * Shanghaiball * Tianjinball SARs * Hong Kongball * Macauball * Taiwanball * Tringapore* (Potential SAR) *sooner or later xixixixi Family * Qingball - My grandfather * Nationalist China - My father, we hated each other and I don't want him back. * Lanfang Republicball - Uncle * Communist China - My young time * Taiwanball - Clone Sibling * Hong Kongball - Rebel son * Macauball - Son * Tibetball - Son * Uyghurball - Son * Malaysiaball - Cousin * Tringapore - Cousin * Indonesiaball - Cousin * Burmaball - sino-tibetan brother * Bhutanball - sino-tibetan brother Quotes *"嘻嘻嘻!!! (Xixixi!!!, meaning: Hahaha!!!)" *"哎呀! / 唉呀! (Aiya!, meaning: Oh No!, Sigh, Ouch!)" *"Fakka yuo 日本鬼子 (Japanese freak)!" *"Xisha and Nansha Islands is of glorious Zhongguo clay!" *"Ni hao Taiwan... 统一? (Unify?)" *"吞併!!! (Anschluss!!!)" *"草泥马! (Fakka yuor mother! grass dirt horse) *Shin Jin Ping! Wong Pa Tan! Lan Jiu a! Gallery Artwork VQAcLk44m3yTjTl 4bLujeac-9vv wYFWha05EMCduc.png|credit from WCY9902 By wikipedia org — «High Tea».jpg A8DlynV.png Asianballs together.jpg A5nz77q802mz.png Tq7JGHo.png Chinese New Year.jpg Kawaii Outbreak.png 15977882 682479198578726 4635609927998926443 n.png A new year celebrating PRCball.jpg feel_small_by_tringapore-d87lfyp.png China_militar_0.png Competition_-_China.png Asiavision 2016.png The_Cartel.png DynastyChinaball.jpg Polandball46.png ptLTBMA.png DEYyRS6.png G3lhIR1.png Monggo.jpeg Rear khina.png ILn7moS.png China card.png Chinaballeu.png 줄타기_A_feat_of_diplomacy.png 10306246 725721967497851 7921470093839971828 n.jpg 1557428 621460644647713 4702918236492479208 n.png 10366158 946785488672429 4079110175539477751 n.png|ALL is Kumquat! 28bw7iw2298x.png Republic of Chinaball.png Opera Mundi new.png PRChinaball.png A new year celebrating PRCball.jpg 크리스마스.png Brief History of Hong Kong.png Da_Polandball_crew.png Polandball community by tringapore-d7m55l1.png Polandball_holiday_mayhem.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Polandball_squad.png A_little_group.png Sele_Polandball.png Polandball_Planet.png China_With_Green_Hat.png PNGs Dpvo68rcmp611.png|credit from balaur_bondoc 9pkh9iv7yh311.png|credit from WCY9902 9wf4u4kgsoq01.png|credit from DickRhino CwUplVP.png|credit from woryok Polandball Alternate Universe.png Y4hq2wtzxy601.png Hospital Massacre.png A different strike.png Reddit_Teh_Sauce_Guy_时间_(Time).png|时间 (Teh_Sauce_Guy) AUyIy5Q.png Reddit_Methi_Zhōngguó_Needs_Help.png|Zhōngguó Needs Help (Methi) Omm5liU.png Reddit_Fedcom_ChinaandIndia.png|China and India (Fedcom) CJRdYWL.png V9JwjWw.png CAWxBxM.png Znx24DZ.png Survivors.png F9okP7w.png Ching chong by tringapore-d7rq0qy.png MwojC9w.png Bg0skeX.png Natural Order Ruined.png China and Korea play a game.png|China and Korea Play a Game LjoKDHj.png QsNMdFM.png 2wcPuf2.png Special Administrative Regionss Hate Mainlanders.png Reddit 767 BRICS.png Reddit R3dm34t BRIC(K)S.png RDhnTn9.png Team Russia.png Useful Military Inventions.png Adventures_of_the_C_Countries.png L0F13Wi.gif Reddit donuts741 North Koreas Last Dream.png XVp53nh.png PgO76bL.png Reddit ftc08 North Korea is of Mighty.png SDwysaX.png Go Game.png S6ukqVN.png 2Ct7uWk.png 76QOddZ.png Americanfreedom.png GbS4Uhr.png 'g7k3hC3.png 'eRi1gkC.png 9WRG4E0.png QFuZ1sU.png OOOIV1F.png ATcvgql.png 5wFbEZm.png PGgMk6j.png 'dEqttYs.png 3AUtIho.png India is Cosmos.png 5ZBHB3o.png R5mZCei.png Smog is Good.png Reddit_icisimousa_SmogRiderChina.png|Smog Rider China (icisimousa) Reddit_icisimousa_AITAF_0_All_in_the_China_Family.png|All in the Anglo Family #0 - All in the China Family (icisimousa) Reddit_brain4breakfast_Traffic.png|Traffic (brain4breakfast) Reddit_bluesydinosaur_Fun_in_the_Pool.png|Fun in the Pool (bluesydinosaur) CFJUL1Z.png China's_Nightmare.png VxBd33m.png A Brief History of Macau.png Repressive Memories.png 10671432 1424050584516935 2819776477369485799 n.png The Future of Morocco (Scenario 2).png Recognized.png I needings delp.png u3Oousq.png Pf3bJur.png 4ajmhKf.png HWN6Zn3.png The Future of Morocco (Scenario 1).png Bzsoc0r.png SIKYe5N.png N3nWRMn.png 'w8Ddr0v.png Jhh.png Hot Spring.png 8jL6f1Z.png Independence.png HungryHungryMurica.png Unification isn't for all (HAPPY GERMAN UNITY DAY!).png Remilitarization.png 2zYuDBH.png What if the countryballs were of being bronies by adjt111-d62h0xp.png Tibet's Uncertain Future.png A Brief History of Namibian clay.png|A Brief History of Namibian Clay PBolNLS.png ErQuQ4s.png UaH0Zuk.png Al2ek3uwe48x.png Food.png Fcz0T6c.png 5ePeOCz.png The New EU.png Hacking.png C8X0qFp.png p4hXCt7.png JQPxG1o.png Borders of Countries.png 17. Polish Chopin Music.png 11. Attack on Titan.png Planet Destroyers.png VoNkUek.png HfGv7WH.png Inventions.png Polluters.png Super Asians.png Tron.png War Flags.png Lets be Commies.png Great and Grand.png Mongolian Writing.png Bad Behavior.png Phil's All Good.png Pollution Kills.png Is Op Delicious.png Santa's Slaves.png The 3 Gifts.png Benham Rise Mine.png Writing System.png New Commie.png Footsteps of Greatness.png Horns.png Industrialization.png No Letter K.png China is China.png Pakistan's Secret.png Democratic Quirks.png Never Learns.png The ASEAN Way.png Dont Trust.png Better CCTV.png Japan's Writing System.png 'pEqSpSN.png JPGs Tofu.jpg English School.jpg China_Enjoying_Some_Fresh_Air_v2.jpg The Difference.jpg Ay0P4XX 700b.jpg China_cannot_into_peace.JPG Justice Leagueballs.jpg History of Phil.jpg Phil's Dream.jpg 603755 919872461386962 1064151508964496723 n.jpg My Cow.jpg Pakistan's secret.jpg Holy Profit.jpg Another World War.jpg silence.jpg little kitty.jpg enlightment.jpg Different English.jpg Democratic quirks.jpg clean energy.jpg 5 star hotel.jpg zq9qpnk.jpg Who Saved the World??.jpg Cat People.jpg Country mottos.jpg Reddit_TerraMaris_ChinasAddiction.jpg|China's Addiction (TerraMaris) Dang..jpg Han Chinese.png G2xvscz.png Videos Two Taiwans, Two Chinas, Twice|Made by brain4breakfast Links *Facebook page es:Chinaball it:Cinaball ja:中国 ko:중국공 nah:Xinatapayoli ru:Китай zh:中國球 fr:Chineballe Category:Countryballs Category:Asia Category:East Asia Category:BRICS Category:Atheist Category:Taoist Category:Chinese Speaking Countryball Category:G20 Category:Chinaball Category:Drugs Category:Buddhist Category:Human rights removers Category:Newly Industrialized Category:Tea Category:Olympic Host Category:Pork Lovers Category:Pro Israel Category:Desert Category:Islam Category:Press removers Category:Wine Category:Confucianist Category:Red Yellow Category:Kebab Removers Category:Mandarin Speaking Countryball Category:Kawaii Removers Category:Sushi Removers Category:Tea Removers Category:Russia Allies Category:Dispute Category:THAAD Removers Category:Pro Crimea Category:ISISball Haters Category:Pro Palestine Category:Butchers Category:One Party State Category:Death Penalty Users Category:UNball Category:Pro Assad Category:Republic Category:Unitary Category:Anti Imperialist Category:Socialist Category:Anti Kosovo Category:Anti-Catalonia Category:Communist Category:Ching Chong Category:Mongoloid